The Trials of Being an Over Thinker
by Super Fucking Cholo
Summary: While Gilbert's away at summer camp, he and Elizabeth (Monaco) have a very limited amount of time to talk to each other since he's busy with activities and the like. When he doesn't text Elizabeth back one night, she can't help but to worry that he may be having a bit too much fun while he's away. (Rated T for language)


**AN: A request that I received in my inbox from a friend~ I do hope that you enjoy this, Cassandra! I did a lot of research on Monaco's character before I wrote this so that it would be acceptable for you. **

**Also, I should probably mention that I used the name of Elizabeth DuPont, because I like that name for her..idk. I hope that you don't mind. If you do, you can tell me and I'll change it for you.**

**I must say, this was interesting to write (especially since I wrote it at three in the morning due to insomnia), and I have to thank you, because I've been wanting to expand my reach of characters that I write! So, thank you very much!**

**So yeah, I'll shut up now. Enjoy your fic, sweetie! :)**

* * *

Elizabeth's eyes were glued to the cellphone she held in her hand as she laid in bed, her room dark because of the late hour.

She couldn't sleep.

How _could_ she under such circumstances? It had been over three and a half hours, and her boyfriend still hadn't texted her back.

Something in the back of her mind told her not to worry about it, that it was Gilbert she was dealing with and he must have simply forgotten to text her back. He's done things similar to that in the past, why should she worry about something so trivial now?

She guessed that it was because he was away on vacation that she was so worried about him not contacting her. It _had_ been two weeks since they'd seen each other face to face after all, she couldn't help but to feel anxious whenever he took a long while to text or call her back.

Surely, he was having a wonderful time on his vacation. At least, Elizabeth hoped he was. She hoped that the reason he wasn't texting her back wasn't because he had fallen ill, or gotten badly injured during his time at the summer camp he was at.

Sighing in agitation, Elizabeth let the phone drop from her hand and onto her sheets as she rolled onto her back, eyes finally peeling away from the regretfully dormant device.

_'What on Earth could he be doing at such an hour?'_ she wondered, awful thoughts of all the possible things he could be doing began swimming around in her head.

Was he cheating on her?

He had to have met many attractive young ladies over his stay at the camp; Elizabeth wouldn't be surprised if they had tried to put any moves on him. Lord knows the girls at their school tried all the time, regardless of the fact that he was currently in a relationship. She was sure that the girls Gilbert met on his vacation weren't any different from the ones here. If they were, that would greatly surprise her.

Shaking her head, Elizabeth decided that Gilbert wouldn't do such a thing as that; he was pretty committed to her - or at least, she hoped he was. She knew she was committed to him. Very much so, actually.

Had he forgotten about her?

Mind trailing back to the fact that Gilbert was most likely having a lot of fun where he was, Elizabeth's sullen look grew even more so as she wondered if he even thought about her once while he was away, save for the times that they talked on the phone or texted each other. He _had_ to have made friends. It was impossible for someone as energetic and fun-loving as Gilbert to _not_ make friends in any given situation. He lit up a room just by being present in it; in more ways than one.

A small, amused smile graced Elizabeth's features as fond memories came to mind of all the fun the two of them had over the past couple of years. Yes, Gilbert sure did know how to have a good time, and he certainly knew how to adapt to certain people's tastes.

She guessed that's why he was so popular with everyone. He truly was a great friend, and like any great friend, he didn't forget the people he was close to. She knew that for a fact from all the times she spent at his home, comforting him while he worried endlessly for the people he cared about, no matter what else he had on his plate at the time.

That was one of the many things that she loved about him; that special, caring side of him that he didn't let many people see. "It ruins my image, ya know?" he had once joked with her, that famous, cocky grin of his present on his face all the while.

Letting out a breath of relief, Elizabeth concluded that he couldn't have forgotten about her.

The relief she felt didn't last for long as one more scenario popped into her mind; this one being the worst the worst case scenario in her mind.

Did he not love her anymore?

Pinching her brow in frustration, Elizabeth tried her hardest to divert her attention to other thoughts; happier thoughts. She had had quite enough of these foolish thoughts for one night...

Sitting up in bed once more, she reached over and turned on the lamp on her bedside table, opening the drawer in it with her other hand and taking out a book she was currently reading for school.

The noise of something shifting across the room made her look up.

"Oh, hello there, Gilly. I didn't see you over there." she said, a small smile lighting up her face as she patted the spot next her on the bed.

Quite enthusiastically, and somewhat clumsily, a small, grey cat with single patch of white fur on it's back made its way over to the bed, jumping onto it as soon as it got close enough to do so.

Running her hand over it's fur, Elizabeth could feel the imperfections in its skin. She knew that they were wounds from when he lived on the street, before she and Gilbert rescued him.

Hand pausing momentarily, she elicited a sigh as memories flooded back into her brain, as well as the thoughts she was having just moments before.

"Gilly...do you think I'm boring?" she asked, once again petting his fur. Elizabeth liked to think that she knew Gilbert fairly well, and she knew that he lost interest in things and people alike if he found them boring. If he fell out of love with her, that would surely be where she went wrong. She didn't know what other reason there could be.

Looking up at her, Gilly blinked a few times before setting his head down on Elizabeth's thigh.

Chuckling softly, she sat back so that her head rested on her headboard. Setting her book down next to her, she continued to think out loud.

"I certainly don't think I'm boring. I mean, look at all the reckless things that idiot's gotten me to do! Including rescuing you!" she laughed at that, thinking back to that day.

It had been a rainy day; the weatherman had predicted showers throughout the day and Gilbert and Elizabeth had been walking home when another one hit. It was bad. Elizabeth could distinctly remember Gilbert grabbing onto her hand and pulling her over to the nearest bus stop for shelter, laughing all the way. She of course hadn't been as amused with the situation as he had been.

They had been sitting inside of the shelter for a few moments, talking and making out a bit, when they heard a cat screeching somewhere near to where they were sitting. Upon looking up, Gilbert quickly spotted a small cat up in a tree, hanging onto the branch he was on for dear life as the wind raged around him, shaking the limb violently.

Of course, Gilbert took it upon himself to rescue the cat, claiming that it would be rather "unawesome" of himself to just let it stay there.

After much effort, a bit of bantering between the two and, of course, after getting soaked to the bone, they had finally gotten the cat down from the tree. Elizabeth smiled to herself as she remembered the way Gilbert had taken off his soaking wet jacket and wrapped it almost lovingly around the cat to keep it somewhat warm.

Now, a year later, the two take turns watching Gilly; named after Gilbert of course. He mainly stayed with Gilbert; the two had become inseperable after a few weeks of being together. Gilbert even tried sneaking him into school once, but was caught after Gilly managed to get himself out of Gilbert's backpack and into Mr. Montgomery's lunch. But, since Gilbert wouldn't be home for quite some time because of camp, Elizabeth had the honor of taking of him for now.

"You know what," she stated after coming back from her thoughts, "Maybe I _am_ worrying too much. I'm sure that I must be."

Looking at her phone once more, she huffed in frustration.

"But how can I _not_ worry when he hasn't texted me back in so long?" she exclaimed, starting to get a bit angry now. Even if her suspicions _were_ true, which she hoped to God they weren't, he could at least do her the courtesy of letting her know that he was doing fine.

Almost as if on queue, her phone lit up, and the stupid ringtone Gilbert had set for whenever he texted her started to play.

Eyes widening in surprise, Elizabeth reached over quickly and grabbed her phone, scaring Gilly in the process. He jumped off the bed and made a dash for his bed, giving her a look when he settled into it.

Shooting him an apologetic look, Elizabeth let out a shaky breath and braced herself for whatever the text had to say. Could her suspicions be true? Was that why he was _finally_ texting her back at such an hour?

Deciding that she'd hesitated long enough, Elizabeth put on her infamous poker face and flipped open her phone, the greatly anticipated text finally before her eyes.

It read:

"Hey, Lizzie...sorry for texting you back so late. I left my jacket at the stupid fucking lake when me and the guys snuck away to go skinny dipping before and my phone was in the pocket. I just got it back now after explaining to the camp leader why my shit was at the lake and not on the camp grounds...of course I bullshitted an answer. Dumb bitch believed me. Anyways...I'm already in enough trouble as is...not like I care...but you're probably asleep already anyways and I don't wanna wake ya. So yeah. I'll talk to ya tomorrow. Love you, babe. I'll dream of you tonight ;)"

Heart pounding in her chest and a few relieved tears springing to her eyes, Elizabeth tightly hugged her phone to herself and grinned.

So he _hadn't_ forgotten her!

He _wasn't_ cheating on her!

And he _didn't_ fall out of love with her!

He was simply too busy being the lovable idiot that he was.

Collecting herself, but still smiling like a giddy little school girl, Elizabeth texted him back.

"Wow nice one...I hope you didn't get in too much trouble. You're such an idiot sometimes, you know that? :P I love you too Gil and I miss you a lot. Talk to you tomorrow. I'll be dreaming of you too 3"

And with that, Elizabeth reached over once more, placing her book and her phone on her bedside table, then turned off the light.

Finally, she could get some sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review whether or not you liked this so that I can get better at this whole writing thing!**


End file.
